Processors, in general, have become more and more adjustable in nature. Graphics processors are one example of processors which have exhibited this trend. Such adjustability has primarily been driven by an increase in the programmability of various aspects of such processors. Just by way of example, graphics processors are equipped with various programmable shaders which are capable of adjusting graphics processing based on various factors such as particulars of a specific application, physical attributes of an output device, etc.
For example, graphics processors currently query information regarding an output device (e.g. a display, etc.) for tailoring processing for such device. Such information is typically provided by extended display identification data (EDID) which is defined by the video electronics standards association (VESA). Such EDID typically includes basic information about an output display and its capabilities, including vendor information, maximum image size, color characteristics, factory pre-set timings, frequency range limits, character strings for the output display name, serial number, etc.
When a graphics processor is connected to a display (e.g. by connecting a graphics card to the display, etc.), a process known as “hot plug detection” occurs. During this event, the graphics processor solicits the EDID from the display and incorporates such data into an output default resolution selection properties and control panel. Such control panel typically presents the users with only display resolution controls that are within the dictated scope of the capabilities of the display, as indicated by the EDID.
Problems may arise during this process when a display manufacturer does not dictate the proper EDID timings, thus limiting the user experience to a subset of resolutions that the graphics processor is capable of outputting. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.